


Big Decisions

by faithseed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Surrogacy, steve and bucky want a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: tumblr user tarajoyful said: bucky and steve need a surrogate…shenanigans ensue.





	Big Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> this took me longer than I wanted to but this was super cute. It's not exactly ensuing shenanigans but still cute?? Idk I hope this is alright aihfkhfgakihfga

Steve had brought up the topic several times, and Bucky always just wanted a way out. It wasn’t that he didn’t want what he wanted. It was just he didn’t even know what he wanted. Having kids was never something he had time to think about, or even imagined he would have to think about, so every time Steve brought it up, Bucky would panic. Eventually, his husband had enough and confronted him about it.

“Buck, what is the matter? Why do you keep pushing me away?” 

Bucky didn’t know what to say. He loved him, but this was a big decision he never thought he had to make. “I’m sorry, I’m just not in my right mind.” He finally spoke, a frown taking over his face. 

Steve sighed, carding his fingers through his hair. “If you don’t want to have kids, I’m not going to force you. I just thought this was something we both wanted.”

“Steve,” Bucky whispered, sorrow filling his heart. It killed him inside to think he was the cause of his stress. And boy, was Steve stressed. “I want it, I do. It’s just, am I ready for that? Are  _ we _ ready?”

They stood in silence for a moment, just sitting across from each other, thinking. The blond blinked and sent him a smile. “This needs to be a mutual decision. If we don’t both feel the same way, then we shouldn’t do it.” 

Bucky watched the hope fade from his expression and immediately felt guilty. He thought of a baby looking up at him with innocent bright eyes. He thought about a little boy running around their home, laughing and causing a mess. He thought of Steve sitting on the ground and playing with action figures and barbies with a little girl, a toy plane crashing into the carpet but with Barbie unscathed. 

His heart swelled, mostly thinking of how happy it would make his partner. How happy it would make himself feel. Maybe he was ready for another adventure after the two had settled down from their Avengers life. So he kissed Steve like the world depended on it, telling him it was what he wanted. Perhaps it just took actually talking about it to make him realize it would be a good thing. 

So they set out the next week talking to people and looking for the perfect surrogate mother. It was a long process, with each person telling them they should really think about their decision. But they’ve already done that. Some time after that next week, Steve found an ad and set up an appointment. He felt really good about this one, and couldn’t wait to tell Bucky. He was so excited up until the meeting. 

“Are you alright?” Bucky chuckled, patting his back. 

Steve gave him a nervous grin as they stood outside the coffee shop, preparing to go in. “I just don’t want to be disappointed again. I don’t think I can take it anymore.”

Laughing quietly, Bucky took his hand and gave it a squeeze. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was nervous as well. Yet, with the love of his life by his side, he felt as if he could take on the world. It unnerved him that he could take on the biggest and baddest criminals in the world, and yet walking through these doors scared him. 

Once Steve caught his bravery again, they walked inside and looked around for a certain woman. Suddenly, a girl jumped up from her seat, waving at them excitedly. Steve led the way, all his tension fading as he grinned at the girl. She seemed young, as if she were in college. She motioned for them to sit, a bright smile easily easing their worries.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so excited to finally meet you guys!” The girl laughed, on the edge of her seat as she watched them. “You’re such a cute couple, but also the only couple to contact me” 

Steve chuckled with her, glancing at Bucky. “You are younger than I imagined. I know it’s none of my business, but may I ask why you’re willing to be a surrogate?” 

She seemed to think for a moment, looking between them. “Well to be honest, I’d like to pay off my student loans, but I’d also like to help couples like you who want kids. I’m a very healthy person. I don’t drink or smoke, and I definitely don’t do any drugs...”

The men started getting more excited as they listened to her. She was giving them every reason to. She met every qualifications and else the two immediately took a liking to her. She told them all about herself, where she went to school and where she was working. It was almost like a dream come true, this perfect surrogate who just showed up in their life when they needed her most.

They left the coffee shop with wide smiles and their hearts full. That night they laid in bed, on their sides and facing one another. Steve reached over and brushed Bucky’s hair behind his ear, grinning.

“So, this is really happening.”

Bucky smiled, moving closer and kissing his lips gently. “Yeah, it really is.” He ran his fingers through Steve’s blond hair, gazing warmly at him. Steve smiled, grazing his thumb across Bucky’s jaw. They whispered sweetly to each other, already talking about names and things they would buy. They eventually decided that the baby should have Bucky’s genes.

“You’re the cutest between the two of us.” Steve chuckled, peppering kisses all over his face. “I want the baby to have your eyes.” 

Bucky laughed and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him against him. All doubts he had before were pushed out of his mind and he felt at peace with his life. He never believed he deserved this happiness, a family of his own. Yet, with Steve here at his side, he knew anything was possible for them. 


End file.
